


Home

by xXSatrinaXx



Series: Home [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, How Do I Tag, No Spoilers, One Shot, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Techno might be ooc I can’t tell, Techo Phil and Ranboo are basically a family, might make this a series idk yet, no major spoilers, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, techno, techno Phil and Ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSatrinaXx/pseuds/xXSatrinaXx
Summary: Ranboo decided that this wasn’t so bad. Sure it was cold outside, but it was warm and cozy and safe in the cabin... It wasn’t perfect, but Ranboo thought this was home.Or... Techno and Phil help jog Ranboo’s memory.
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 376





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> How does this website work??? I’ve only ever read on here. Also I’ve never written Dream SMP stuff so I don’t know what I’m doing! Enjoy

Ranboo decided that this wasn’t so bad. Sure it was cold outside, but it was warm and cozy and safe in the cabin. 

The house was drafty at times but Phil was warm and welcoming and Techno was kind (despite his cold and uncaring demeanor). 

He goes hunting with Phil. Phil shows him how to track animals and the best spots to find animals. Phil even crafted him some boots so his feet don’t get wet from the snow.

Phil and Techno even let him wear some of their old clothes. They’re much too short for him but they’re warmer than his suit and he’s grateful for it all the same.

Technoblade is very different from Phil. He’s stoic and distant but Ranboo can see the kindness and warmth behind his facade.

Techno spends time with Ranboo. Even though he acts like he doesn’t like to, Ranboo knows Techno enjoys his company.

Techno lets him hang around. Once Techno even let Ranboo do his hair!

Ranboo sits with the two in the kitchen, happily sipping on a hot chocolate.

Ranboo smiles, staring at the frayed ends of his too-short hoodie. It wasn’t perfect, but Ranboo thought this was home.

•••

Techno thought Ranboo was weird, he still does. He’s a little shy and awkward and Techno guessed his height was to blame for the boy’s clumsiness. 

But despite being weird, Techno has grown quite attached to Ranboo. Ranboo is sweet and will do practically anything for Techno. And Techno knows that, if the time ever came, he would fight the whole SMP for this kid. 

Though right now the kid was nowhere to be seen. Usually, by now Ranboo was up and downstairs either starting a fire to warm up or writing in that little book of his. 

“Must still be sleeping,” Techno mutters to himself before going to make a cup of coffee. 

Techno sits by himself, coffee mug in hand. Phil left the house a while ago to get more supplies. It was quiet, and Techno could feel the bite of the cold air without the fire on.

Techno takes a long, slow sip of his coffee, letting the drink warm him up.

He jumps hearing the loud crash from upstairs, spilling coffee all over the front of his shirt.

Techno puts the cup down, grumbling in annoyance at his now ruined shirt.

There’s another crash and worry quickly replaces Techno’s annoyance. “Ranboo?”

There’s yet another crash as Techno heads for the ladder. Something’s not right. He could be hurt or something could’ve spawned in the house somehow. 

_Check on him. Something’s wrong with Ranboo. _“Ranboo!?”__

____

Techno rushes to Ranboo’s room. When he gets there he knocks before opening the door.

____

He’s met with the room in shambles. Items are all over the room and there are even blocks broken.

____

Techno spots Ranboo sitting in the corner curled in on himself. “Ranboo?”

____

Ranboo’s head shoots up, and his teary eyes meet Techno’s. Ranboo stands up, looking scared out of his mind.

____

“Ranboo,” Techno takes a step closer. “Kid, what’s wron-“

____

“Stay away!”

____

Techno stops moving in response, confused. “Ranboo, what-“

____

“How do you know me?” 

____

Ranboo’s question causes Techno to go rigid. “What are you talking about? It’s me, Technoblade!”

____

Ranboo shakes his head, “I don’t know you.”

____

Techno’s heart sinks, he knows Ranboo’s memory is bad but, how can he just forget him? “Ranboo,” Techno pauses, going to reach out to the boy.

____

“I said stay away!” Ranboo tries to back up but the wall stops him. He lets out a heart-wrenching sob, sinking back to the floor.

____

Techno is at a loss, he’s not good at these types of things. He wishes Phil was here, he’d know what to do. 

____

Techno sits on the floor, staring at Ranboo. He knows the boy probably wants to be alone right now but Techno didn’t want him doing anything rash while he was like this.

____

So he sits there, listening to Ranboo hyperventilate. He wishes he could do something, but Techno so much as moving freaks Ranboo out. Hopefully, when Phil got home he could help...

____

•••

____

Phil walks back to the house, carrying an assortment of things. He was pleased with what he managed to get today. He’ll finally be able to craft Ranboo some clothes that actually fit him correctly, something he’s sure Ranboo will be excited about.

____

The house comes into view and Phil smiles, looking forward to warming up.

____

As he gets closer to the house Phil’s smile begins to fade. Something didn’t feel right, there was no extra light coming from the fireplace and it seemed awfully quiet. Usually, even from outside, he can hear the other two getting into some kind of trouble. Right now, however, it was silent.

____

Phil begins to walk a little faster towards the house. He’s sure it's nothing, but he can't help but have a sinking feeling in his chest. 

____

When he opens the door he's met with an empty room.

____

“Ranboo, Techno! I'm back!” Phil closes the door, taking his boots off before fully entering the house.

____

Phil walks over to the kitchen table, emptying his inventory. “Ranboo, you'll never guess what I got for ya!”

____

Phil listens to the silence. It doesn't take much for him to hear the sobs coming from upstairs.

____

Phil stops what he's doing immediately, heading towards the upstairs rooms. His worry grows by the second, had something happened? Techno wasn't one to cry so had something happened to Ranboo? Was he hurt?

____

Phil stops at the door to Ranboo’s room. He knocks, “Ranboo?”

____

Phil opens the door slowly, poking his head in to see the mess that lay behind it.

____

He spots Techno first, sitting a few feet away from the door. “Techno? What's…” Phil trails off when he spots Ranboo.

____

Ranboo sits in the corner, curled in on himself, his hands covering his ears.

____

Phil walks into the room, heading straight to Ranboo.

____

Phil crouches next to him. Ranboo doesn't react, he guesses that Ranboo hasn't noticed him yet.

____

“Ranboo?”

____

Ranboo looks up, jumping back into the wall in response to how close Phil was. He let out a shriek in surprise that sounded inhuman to Phil’s ears.

____

Phil backs up a tad, giving Ranboo space. He holds his hands up, “it’s alright, big guy. It's just me.”

____

Phil sees Ranboo searching Phil’s face, trying desperately to place him. Ranboo frowns, “I don't… I don't know you?”

____

Phil’s eyes soften, no wonder the kid was scared. “It’s alright... I'm Phil and that guy over there is Techno. We wanna help.”

____

Ranboo doesn't say anything for a long time. After what feels like forever, he nods his head, “o-ok.”

____

Phil smiles sadly, “what's the last thing you remember, Ranboo?”

____

Ranboo is silent for a moment before speaking, “I don't… I don't know.” Phil can see the tears in Ranboo’s eyes return, “I’m sorry.”

____

“It’s alright.” Phil stands up, offering his hand to Ranboo, “let's get you out of this messy room and then see if we can jog that memory of yours, yeah?”

____

•••

____

Ranboo was scared, he doesn't know where he is or who these people are but he takes Phil’s hand anyway.

____

They head down to the kitchen, Techno following a few steps behind. 

____

Ranboo is lead to a table where he sits down, his knees just inches away from the table. 

____

Phil leaves the room, leaving Ranboo with Techno.

____

Techno’s back is to him, he seems to be making something. “Sorry for scaring you earlier, Ranboo.”

____

Ranboo stares at Techno curiously, why was he apologizing?

____

“I’m not good at those types of things,” Techno turns to face him, one hand holding a mug, the other rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sure waking up somewhere unfamiliar is overwhelming enough, adding me to the mix probably didn't help.” Techno places the mug in front of Ranboo.

____

Ranboo brings the mug closer to him, staring into it curiously. He's met with whipped cream swirled perfectly, topped with marshmallows and sprinkles.

____

“It’s hot cocoa.” Techno sits down across from him, and Ranboo makes note of how the table is still too high for him even with the higher chair. “Just how you like it,” Techno smiles at him.

____

Ranboo takes a slow sip, expecting the drink to be scalding. However, it’s pleasantly warm and is a smooth rich taste instead of being overly sweet. Ranboo hums in delight, a small smile gracing his features before going in for another sip.

____

“You like it?”

____

Ranboo nods, “yes, thank you.”

____

Techno nods, “you don’t like coffee, you think it’s too bitter. But you love hot chocolate, you prefer when it has a richer and less sweet taste so that it works perfectly with the sweet toppings.” Techno pauses before continuing, “and you don’t like it too hot, you hate waiting for it to cool off and always wind up burning your tongue.”

____

Ranboo stares at Techno. He still looks menacing and scary. But how scary can he be if he remembers something like that?

____

“Back!” Philza comes into the room with a blanket and an old hoodie. “Here, Ranboo. It’s cold.”

____

Ranboo graciously accepts the items, putting the hoodie on over the t-shirt. He notices that, like the tee, the hoodie is short on him.

____

“Now, let’s work on that memory of yours.” Phil takes a seat next to him before continuing, “do you remember where your memory book is?”

____

Ranboo tilts his head, memory book? Did he have a memory book? “No...”

____

Phil smiles, it’s a small one, but encouraging al lathe same. “That’s alright, I have a memory book of my own you can use.” Phil pulls out a giant book, the cover faded and worn.

____

The book is placed in front of Ranboo.

____

He carefully opens the book, revealing an array of photos.

____

He didn’t see himself in these photos but Techno and Phil were among the four faces.

____

“Those are my boys, Wilbur and Tommy. You’ve met both of them, though Wilbur’s now Ghostbur.”

____

“Ghostbur?”

____

“Yeah, he’s a ghost now.” Phil leans over, skimming through the tabs on the side of the book. “Here,” he flips to the back, showing pictures of him, Techno and Phil. “There you are!”

____

Ranboo stares at the images curiously. It was weird, seeing him in photos he doesn’t remember taking.

____

Phil points to a photo of Ranboo and Techno with an assortment of vials. “This is you and Techno making potions. You practically begged Techno to let you help. Nearly wrecked his brewing stand when you added the wrong things.”

____

Ranboo stared at the photo, the memory of laughing and a familiar voice grumbling in annoyance faintly coming to mind.

____

They sit there for what must’ve been hours. With each picture Phil explains, Ranboo gets a rush of new memories.

____

Memories of fishing, building snowmen. Of starting snowball fights with Techno and losing snowball fights to Techno.

____

Ranboo smiles, he remembers now. How could he forget his new family?

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one shot but I might make it a series if I feel inspired enough. I love the relationship these three have so I’m sure I’ll find inspiration eventually.


End file.
